transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers Prime (Netflix series)
Transformers Prime is a 2016 French-American CGI Netflix series directed by Josh Keaton. In 2017, a 2nd and final season was released. It is set in the War On Cybertron continuity. Story Season 1: Fights on earth: Member of Team Prime, Cliffjumper (voiced by Dwayne Johnson) is killed by deception Starscream. After a fierce explosion destroys what is remained of the second in command, Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) sends Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Montano),Bulkhead (voiced by Kevin Michael-Richardson) and Bumblebee (voiced by popular videos and memes in season 1 and Will Friedle at the end of the season 1 finale onwards) to find three humans, Struggling worker Jack Darby (voiced by Keith Ferguson), pro tech genius Raf Esquivel (voiced by Ben Small) and Japanese Transfer Student Miko Hamada (voiced by Haven Paschal), and bring them back to their base. Security agent William Fowler (voiced by Samuel L. Jackson) finds the Espilon, the base of operations and lab of Ratchet (voiced by Corey Burton). Meanwhile, Wheeljack (voiced by Jeffery Combs) tries to stop his master, War Machine (voiced by Tom Kenny) from angering over the death of fellow bounty hunters courtesy of Megatron (voiced by Frank Welker in the shadows and Fred Tatascriore out of the shadows) and his new Second-in-Command Bebop (also by Tom Kenny), which reveals a fuel for Ratchet’s ship. After Bulkhead brings from the Scrapheap an army of Scraplets, Optimus and Arcee investigate the remains. However, the Scraplets attack the lab, and Arcee and Optimus nearly freeze to death, only to be saved by the humans and Bulkhead, respectively. In the finale, after the autobots set off for Cybertron, a Cybonic plauge ship injures Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead, Ratchet calls Wheeljack to stand in. Later, the deceptions attack the ship, causing ’Bee to seemingly fall to his death. However, ’Bee possesses his prototype body and kills Megatron by stabbing him in the back. Later, Team Prime celebrates coming back to Cybertron. Season 2: Beast Hunters Characters Autobots: * Ultimatrus (Peter Cullen/ Will Friedle/ Jeffery Combs): a merge of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. He is formed when Bumblebee and Wheeljack latch on to Optimus’ arms. * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots from Cybertron. He is a noble and kind leader, paying respect to Cliffjumper and mourning the supposed death of ’Bee. He died at the end of Predacons Rising * Bumblebee (Will Friedle (season 1 finale onwards)): The “Talking Radio” and Second in Command of the Autobots. He got a new body (and a voice) in Deadlock and uses an energon sword in melee combat. * Que/Wheeljack (Jeffery Combs): a former Wrecker who joined in Deadlock. * Arcee (Sumalee Montano): The Tomboy of the group. She felt great tragedy with Cliffjumper’s demise, but got over it quickly. She was seen skating around the place until the end of Scrapheap. * Ratchet (Corey Burton): Scientist and Medic of the group. * Bulkhead (Kevin Michael-Richardson): Muscles of the group. He is good friends with Wheeljack. * Ultra Magnus (Fred Tatascroire) Leader of the wreckers who joined in Beast hunters. * Dino/Mirage (Corey Burton) a Wrecker who joined in The Hebee Jeebees. * Ironhide (John Goodman) a Wrecker who joined in Beast Hunters. * Jazz (Darren Criss) a Wrecker who joined in The Hebee Jeebees, * Blurr (Max Mittleman) a Wrecker who joined in Beast Hunters. * Smokescreen and Tailgate (Jim Cunnings): Twin Wreckers who joined in The Hebee Jeebees. * Minitus Prime (Peter Cullen): A miniature Optimus who joined in Beast Hunters. * G1 (Khary Paton): A silver-yellow Dinobot who joined in The Hebee Jeebees. * Hound, Hot Rod, Squeeks, Cogman, Crosshairs: Autobots who cameo especially in Predacons Rising. * Cliffjumper (Dwane ‘The Rock’ Johnson): An Autobot killed in Darkness Rising. Decepticons * Ultratron (Frank Welker/Tom Kenny): A combination of Megatron, Bebob, and War Machine. * Megatron (Frank Welker and Fred Tatascriore): Murderous leader of the Decepticons. * Bebob/War Machine (Tom Kenny): Second-In-Command and Former bounty hunter respectively. * Berserker (Frank Welker): A member of Megatron’s Crew. * Nitro Zeus (John DiMaggio): A member of Megatron’s Crew. * Unicron (Yuri Lowenthal): Also known as Lord Doomitron, the worlds death. Humans * Jack Darby (Keith Ferguson): struggling worker at Ko's (pronounced K.O's) Knuggets who bike-rides Arcee. * Miko Hamada (Haven Paschall): Japanese transfer student who commonly joins with Bulkhead. * Raf Esquivel (Daniel Bailey): Techwiz who commonly rides with Bumblebee. Category:Fan Fiction